gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-009NF Gundam Rose
Combat Characteristics Rose gundam is a close to medium range fighter type. The main weapon the gundam uses is the chevalier beam saber stored on it's hip. This sword takes advantage of George's speed and fencing ability. The cape on the gundam Shoulder acts like a shield when not in use and when in use it fires remotely controlled cannons called rose bits. Weapons * many x rose bit, stored in cape * 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head * chevalier beam saber, stored on hip, hand-carried in use Special attacks Rose Screamer: George launches his rose bits in pattern toward an opponent while firing them. Rose Hurricane: George using his shuffle alliance powers launches his rose bits in a large swirling pattern that attacks from almost any angle. History As Neo France's entry for the 13th Gundam Fight, the GF13-009NF Gundam Rose was a throwback to old days of chivalry and honor in the Middle Ages. Gundam Fighter George de Sand was no exception to this and adhered to a strict code of chivalry that governed his life. Unlike the selection of other Gundam Fighters, George's appointment as Neo France's Fighter was the result of a tragedy. In a tournament to select their nation's fighter, newcomer George fought against Jean-Pierre Mirabeau and his Mirage Gundam at Versailles. Determined to become Neo France's Gundam Fighter, Mirabeau placed the audience in danger and used them as a shield to prevent George from attacking. Disgusted by this act, the King disqualified Mirabeau and selected George as the Fighter. Mirabeau attempts to kill the King, and the missiles he fires kill many bystanders, forever marring the day as the Tragedy of Versailles. This event would haunt George until a later encounter with Mirabeau, who escaped from prison in space. George was a master fencer, and it is no surprise that the Gundam Rose's main weapon is a chevalier beam saber (though it is also armed with standard vulcan guns). Far more effective were the Gundam Rose's many rose bits, which are mobile weapons controlled by George's concentration. The rose bits can be deployed from many directions to attack an opponent at multiple angles. The bits can work together to form George's final move, the powerful Roses Screamer. In an encounter with Domon's GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam, a decisive winner was not decided due to George stopping the battle to save the Eiffel Tower from destruction. As a member of the Shuffle Alliance, George also trained in the Guyana Highlands and developed a Hyper Mode and a new final move, the Roses Hurricane. This new move caused the rose bits to spin around rapidly and create a cyclone of energy that trapped the opponent and rendered him helpless. However, using a new move of his own, Domon was able to counter the Roses Hurricane. The Gundam Rose entered the Finals and the Battle Royale and participated in the final battle against the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. The battle ended with damon Kasu of neo-japan ending the Devil Gundam. George returned to earth and is awaiting the next gundam fight. External Links *Gundam Rose on MAHQ